


Hot Hot Hot Day

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: On a hot day Rex and Noah try to cool down
Relationships: Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 19





	Hot Hot Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Rex and Noah were hanging in his room. The heat had the boys sweating. “Hey Rex how about a trip to the beach…”  
  
“Sorry buddy the heats overloading my nanites, can’t keep up a transformation.”  
  
“Damn…” Noah flopped back on Rex’s bed and groaned. “Damn it I can’t take being clothed in this heat…”  
  
“Then let’s get naked…” Rex said. Noah blushed and Rex started stripping. His shirt came off revealing a sweat soaked lean muscled body. Rex kicked off his socks while unbuckling his pants. Noah gulped and removed his shirt. Pants came down and Noah froze as he got a look at Rex’s full naked body. ‘How often does he go commando!!’  
  
Rex’s soft 7 inch cock was seen with his clean shaven balls, although his crotch was crowned with a dark nest of hair. Rex moved over and locked the door. “Don’t want Six walking in on this…”  
  
“Yeah…” Noah said and lowered his pants and boxers to reveal a semi hard cock. Rex seemed to pay no mind. Noah’s crotch was completely clean of hair.  
  
“Ahh this is much better…” Rex said rubbing his soft cock. “Clothing in this kinda heat is just to stressful…”  
  
Rex noticed Noah was now fully aroused. “You seem stressed yourself.”  
  
“Sorry you are just really sexy Rex I just couldn’t help it…”  
  
“Well I guess it’s all my fault…” Rex pushed Noah onto his bed.  
  
“What are you doing?” Noah said his voice revealing the panic he was feeling.  
  
“I’m taking responsibility…” Rex said as he straddled his friend’s waist. He pulled a condom from the table drawer. He tore open the package and placed the pre-lubed condom over Noah’s full 7 and half inch cock. He positioned Noah’s cock at his virgin entrance.  
  
“Wait Rex not that I mind but shouldn’t I stretch you first…”  
  
“No way, my body can take it.” He slammed down onto the full length. He groaned and his cock reached full arousal. Noah moaned at the sight of the full 10 inch cock dripping pre cum onto his abs. “Oh yeah so full, it feels so fucking good.”  
  
“Rex…” Noah moaned and fisted the bed sheets.  
  
“Such a good feeling, you love this too don’t you?”  
  
Rex started moving riding the blonde’s cock and Noah moaned. “Yes I love it…”  
  
“You love filling my ass with your hard cock…?”  
  
“Yes…” Noah moaned as Rex tightened up on him.  
  
“Such a perverted friend I have, getting hard seeing me naked, loving the feel of his dick in my ass…”  
  
“Yes I’m a pervert, forgive me…” Noah moaned as Rex pinched one of his erect nipples.  
  
“I’ll forgive you, if you be mine…”  
  
“Yes I’m yours…”  
  
“Good now work my cock as I ride you…”  
  
Noah grabbed Rex’s leaking cock and started working it giving strong strokes. “Oh yeah your good at this, I bet you touch yourself a lot don’t you…?”  
  
Noah whimpered unable to respond but the blush on his cheeks said everything. “Oh yeah I can feel your cock twitching.” Rex spoke moving faster.  
  
“Cum! Cum in my ass you perv…” Noah moaned at Rex’s words, and came. His seed filling up the condom. Rex moaned and bucked his hips one final time and came hard. His thick manly seed sprayed over and splashed onto Noah’s face chest and abs.  
  
Rex pulled off Noah’s limp cock. He removed the condom and drank the contents inside. “Oh yeah so delicious…” He tossed the condom into the garbage and sat down next to his spent friend.  
  
“We’ll stay naked, if you get hard again I’m going to pound your sweet ass.”  
  
Noah yelped and covered himself. Rex looked and saw Noah was already semi hard. He gave Noah a look.  
  
“Sorry you’re just so hot…”  
  
“Roll over Noah I’m going to pump your ass full of cum.”  
  
The two would not be getting dressed for a long time. Rex had a 6 pack of condoms and he used them all and by night fall both his ass and Noah’s ass was full of seed.  
  
The two lay naked and spent cum leaking out of their abused holes. “Rex…”  
  
“Yes Noah…”  
  
“I think we’re going to need a lot more condoms next time it gets hot.”  
  
“No problem…”  
  
The End


End file.
